


Out of the rack and into the sack (feat. Tentacles!)

by Caelystia, Saklani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Force sensitive!Armitage Hux, Force sensitive!Poe Dameron, M/M, Monster sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle monster!Hux, Tentacles, tentacle cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelystia/pseuds/Caelystia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Poe Dameron uses his wits and the Force to get out of the interrogation chair and finds himself hiding in the quarters of none other than General Hux himself.Hux has returned to his quarters to hide away from the rest of the base so that he can keep his secret of being a monster from everyone.Nothing goes to plan.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Out of the rack and into the sack (feat. Tentacles!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a treat for anyone who doesn't mind a bit of monster porn. Same as the other stories Saki and I are writing, it's roleplay put up into fic form. 
> 
> It will be part of a series. 
> 
> Enjoy. XD

Hux had had a long day, plus it was nearly time for that awful time of the month. He’d spent many years trying to figure out a way to cure himself and designing tech to stop it, but nothing ever worked. Not that he gave up, of course; he wanted rid of this wretched curse. He always made sure that his downtime landed on the first of a month and thankfully, being General, he had little opposition. 

And Kylo Ren could go and fuck himself. 

He entered his quarters, thankfully having switched off his communicator, because he would have been bombarded with messages about a prisoner escaping. His quarters were large, with a study, lounge area and bookshelves to the left, floor to ceiling windows opposite the doorway stretching from left to right and, to the right, his large bed and the door to the refresher a little to the side of that. 

He didn’t even glance to the right as he came in; he hung up his coat and hat and shrugged his trousers off, knowing they would get wrecked. At least his neat black boxer shorts kept him decent to his uninvited guest (well, let in by Millicent, he would later find out). 

Poe Dameron’s day improved markedly once he managed to outwit and outgun the goddamn torture droid and the two idiot stormtroopers assigned to guard him. He couldn’t fit into either of their outfits, but after discarding some of his more recognizable clothes, he managed to blend in just enough with the people in the halls not to be shot instantly. But his luck wouldn’t hold out for long that way. If he couldn’t find a hangar or somewhere to lay low until a means of escape presented itself, he’d end up either dead or back in the torture rack.

He made his way through the enormous ship, guided by some instinct that kept leading him in a specific direction. With nothing else really to follow (and dodging groups of troopers and officers around every corner), Poe hoped for the continuation of his normally good luck. When a door to his right suddenly opened, and he peeked into a deserted set of rooms, he didn’t hesitate to dart in and breathe a faint sigh of relief. He examined the place in great detail, but found nothing and nobody besides a rather striking orange cat.

“Hey,” he told the cat. “Sorry for busting in. I need a few moments. Is that okay? I’m just going to like...sit on the floor here and try not to cry.” He lowered himself slowly into a lotus position, his manhandled body aching for the rest. “Kriff. They did a number on me, pal.” He set the blaster he’d stolen beside him and let himself lean forward for a moment, head hanging.

“You’re a nice kitty for letting me crash here. Pretty, too. Or are you handsome? Don’t want to be rude about finding out if you’re a girl or a boy. Whatever, you’re a good kitty. Thank you.”

He just sat there in quiet contemplation, letting his body rest and trying to give him mind a break from all the raving it wanted to do, when the door suddenly opened. He reached for the blaster, but just held it next to him as an officer with red hair burst in and began disrobing without even looking around. Poe just continued to sit there quietly, blaster at his side, and stare at the man, allowing him to just go about his clothing removal.

Millicent sat next to the stranger, who she had sensed would be good for her human. When her human arrived, she climbed into the stranger’s lap and rubbed her head against him before putting her paw on the blaster, not wanting him to shoot her human.

Hux turned, finally, only to be startled to see a strange man with Millicent in his lap. Considering Millicent never liked anyone, he was sure he wasn't in any danger, but he realized instantly from the non-regulation appearance that he was the prisoner that Ren had brought in. 

“What the…” He was at a loss for words as his cat had let in the enemy, but she never trusted anyone. He didn’t have time for this. He really didn’t. “Get into the refresher now!” Hux said, panicking because he was moments away and did _not_ need this. 

“Uh,” Poe said intelligently as the First Order officer literally ordered him to go to the bathroom. “I really can’t. Your cat is very firmly sitting on my lap. I mean...I guess I could throw—her? Him? I didn’t look—off, but that seems rude. Your cat did invite me in here. And let me sit here, very peacefully, on the floor. So.” He shrugged, like there was nothing he could do. “I promise not to cause any trouble, if you don’t.”

Hux looked at Millicent exasperatedly. “Millicent—” Hux said emphatically, to which she stared back and they had a bit of a mental conversation. 

“Come on Millicent, at least let him up,” Hux said through his teeth. 

She stood up, before circling and lying back down. 

“Alright, fine, be that way; _I_ will go to the refresher,” Hux said. 

Hux started walking even as his hair started turning black, turning into a sleek, not quite hair. He stumbled a little as his legs turned black and into the thicker leg-like tentacles and the other, thinner ones also appeared all over his hips and lower torso. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Hux cursed, wanting to cry. He was too late. And the tentacles wouldn’t let him move any further. 

Poe kept completely quiet and completely still as the man and his cat apparently had a conversation about him. He stroked the soft fur of her (Millicent, after all) back, sensing that she was on his side somehow. 

But as the man turned away and suddenly began to...change…Poe’s eyes got wide. “ _Kriff_! Are you all right?” he asked. He carefully moved the cat out of range of the changed man and struggled to his feet, blaster forgotten. “Do you need help?” 

Everything except the plight of the man in front of him was forgotten in that moment, Poe’s instincts for caring for his fellows kicking in. 

Hux should have just gone straight to the refresher; his cat was as stubborn as he was and she’d clearly gotten something into her head. As much as he trusted her, his self-loathing ran deeper. 

And he _really_ was trying not to cry. 

“Do I _look_ alright to you? No, I am _not_ ; I was cursed to be this _thing_ as a child. You had to come in here, of all the hiding places, when I came in here to be away from others!” Hux snapped. 

Millicent made a sound that was almost a growl. 

Hux cursed again and started making his way over to the refresher, even if it was clearly difficult with all the tentacles with a mind of their own.

Poe looked at him and followed a little after. “So, you’re not hurt or anything? This happens to you sometimes naturally?” he asked, just wanting to be sure. “Because...as long as that’s the case, that’s pretty amazing. I mean...yeah.” He circled him, looking over the changed form with extreme interest. 

“I’m Poe Dameron, by the way. And the pretty kitty is Millicent, you said. But what’s your name? And may I touch?” He reached out a hand, wanting to see if the tentacle-like structures felt smooth or bumpy or wet or dry or a million other things. He was used to living and working with non-humans, so he did not have any distaste for the structures. He was just intensely curious. 

Hux stiffened as the man circled him, even more self-conscious. His neck and bits of skin around his face had taken on a scale-like sheen, a dull grey colour and his eyes had become more purple-blue. “Once a month only, thankfully,” Hux said. 

He frowned at the other man’s description of ‘amazing’, feeling that he had a few screws loose. Though, between the coppery smell and the sight of him, it might just be true after the...torture…he had received. Barbaric, but he could not control Ren’s squadron. Of course, it wasn’t just the copper smell of blood that he could smell, but something else. Something...delicious, but not in a food-tasty way. At least, he didn’t think so. 

“Armitage Hux,” he said. There was no point hiding his name, although he wasn’t sure _what_ what was going to happen once he was free of this disgusting form. 

He grimaced. “Absolutely n---” He started, before his tentacles had other ideas, touching Poe themselves. Of course, he had control, but he had to concentrate harder. Otherwise they just...wandered. 

“Oh!” Poe said and then grinned. “Hello!” He gently took one of the tentacles and shook it, like one would shake hands. “Nice to meet you, Armitage Hux. And co.” He looked up into the other man’s eyes. “I’m going to call you Hugs. Because you look like you give amazing hugs.” His attention went back to the tentacles. “You do, don’t you? All of these lovely arms must give great hugs.”

He began to greet each tentacle with a little stroke to various parts, marveling at the sheer number of textures and finishes and shapes. “And hello to you. And to you. And oh, to you. Look at your color. Do you change colors?” He was obviously enamored of the appendages, especially as they seemed friendly.

Hux had no idea what to do or how to react as the man was not scared, disgusted or reluctant. Anyone else would be; his own father was repulsed. And Poe’s smell was growing more and more breath-taking, and he noticed that two of his tentacles were taking Poe’s distraction with the rest to unzip his trousers and then push them down, to which he pulled them back and moved back completely, alarmed. He felt absolutely mortified and also disappointed to move away from him, but he had no choice. He had never transformed around anyone but his father and this felt utterly different. 

“This will-will last about eight hours. I’m going to lock myself in the refresher, you need to bolt it from the outside too,” Hux said, starting to move towards the door again. 

Poe made a surprised noise as he felt his trousers removed and said, “Wow, aren’t you all cheeky?” He pulled them back up so as not to fall over them and secured the top button only. 

He waved at Hux. “That’s not necessary. I’m not afraid of you. And if you don’t mind, I could use a little help.” He gestured to his body and the battering it had taken that day. “Your torture droid is pretty nasty. And the troopers. They were handy with their fists.” He made a pathetic face, not so much at Hux’s face, but at the tentacles. “Look what they did to me…” He peeled back a part of his tunic to show burns all over his abdomen. “Will you help me take care of these? They hurt.”

Hux couldn’t help but feel dubious at that, but he was sure, in time, Poe would realize what he was facing. 

He winced, especially upon seeing more of the wounded areas. He might not especially care for many, but apparently he had a soft spot for tortured souls. Hux reached out to take hold of Poe, but his tentacles did a better job, but he tried to calm them. He managed to move them towards the bed and ease Poe onto it before moving towards the refresher, coming out with some balm. 

“I’ve ordered the termination of that blasted droid some eleven times, but it always reappears when one of my less pleasant colleagues need it,” Hux grimaced. 

His tentacles started moving Poe's clothes out of the way to put balm on his abdomen, but he had to slap the two tentacles away who had gotten Poe’s trousers down again. Hux muttered an apology as he tended to his wounds. 

Poe made a noise of delighted surprise as the tentacles picked him right off the ground and moved him toward the bed. “You are strong,” he complimented and petted the two that were holding him up. “Thank you.” 

He sighed as the balm was applied and struggled out of the shirt to show off more of the wounds. “Do you mind?” he asked the tentacles and gestured to the other injuries to his upper body. 

“Oh, you really are cheeky,” Poe said, but carefully removed his pants and boots, too. “But I could use some of that balm on my legs, too.” He relaxed back on the bed, legs splayed.

Hux, slowly learning more about these tentacles of his, grimaced. “I don’t think it’s your _legs_ they want to get at,” he muttered. 

Two tentacles started rubbing the balm in other wounded areas while one mischievous tentacle poked at his nipple, making Hux pull it back. It was really no wonder he was exhausted after he became normal again. He kept more of an eye on the tentacles closer to his legs, thankfully they were rubbing balm there too. 

Poe sighed and closed his eyes, body feeling better under the gentle ministrations of the tentacles. “Thank you,” he sighed. “That already feels better.” 

He jerked a little at the tweak to his nipple and opened an eye to look at Hux. “Why, Hugs! Your tentacles really are very naughty.” 

He slowly rolled over to show off his back. “May I have some attention to my back, too? They liked to zap me there.” He was unafraid of the changed Hux, even as he showed off the rather luscious curve of his ass.

Hux pursed his lips. “I didn’t expect them to react this way...I’m not accustomed to company. When we finish with your wounds, we are really going to need to get you into the refresher,” Hux said. 

Hux was afraid of losing control. He couldn’t help but stare a little at his backside, some tentacles tending to it, though he took hold of the two naughtier ones. 

Sure, Poe was a prisoner, but considering he had managed to escape the interrogation chair that no one in its history has been able to escape from,Hux thought it was fair game for him to have succeeded in escaping. Additionally, letting Ren’s prisoner go would be a good (though quiet) way of getting back at Ren for the countless terrible things he’d done to him, but Poe knew his secret.

Poe sighed and relaxed into the bed, eyes closing. “Why do I have to go into the refresher?” he asked, voice slurred with pleasure as the tentacles gently tended to him. He had no shame or consciousness at all about nudity. The military ground all of that out of a person (and he knew he was easy on the eyes). “I’m comfortable. And I’m not afraid of you.” He lifted his head to look back at Hux with a little smile, before placing it back on the pillows. “You’re looking after me. Thank you.” 

He reached up and snagged one of the tentacles that was working on his side, stroking over it a few times. “Nice tentacle,” he said as he rolled over on his back again to smile up at Hux.

“Because, other than my father, I have never spent time in this form with another person before and it feels different. I feel something building inside of me, like a hunger…” Hux said. Whatever it was, Poe might prefer a swift death to it. Hux sighed. “You might trust me now, you might not later,” he said. 

The tentacle being stroked got excited and slid across Poe's chest, caressing it. One of the horny ones managed to get out of Hux’s grasp and took the other tentacle’s ability to stroke him on board and started petting the front of Poe’s boxers. Hux pulled it away again, getting increasingly embarrassed. 

Poe frowned a little and said, “It sounds like you don’t really know anything about this part of yourself, Hugs. Maybe you should take the time to find out. Your tentacles are a little, uh, grabby, but they don’t seem ill-intentioned.” He looked at the one on his chest with a bemused smile. “Curious...wanting affection.” He reached out to run two fingers over the tentacle again. “And they soothed my injuries.”

He looked back up at Hux’s face with a soft smile. “Thank you for that, by the way. I never thought a First Order General would be so nice to me. Come closer to me, Hugs. It’s kind of hard to talk to you when you’re so far away.”

Hux swallowed. “Why would I want to? This is an abomination. My father failed to find a cure, I have also failed thus far to find a cure,” he said. The other man really did not understand how monstrous this was and Hux couldn’t understand why. Of course, his opinion had been heavily influenced by his father. 

More tentacles started exploring Poe, though Hux kept hold of the two naughty ones. 

“I’m only being _nice_ to you because keeping you away from Ren would annoy him, and he deserves to not get what he wants,” Hux said. “And, no, I am perfectly fine here, I—” Unfortunately, his tentacles didn’t agree and used his relaxed state to move forward and topple him partially onto the bed, though not onto Poe. 

At that, the two naughty ones decided to take his distraction to relieve Poe of his boxers.

Poe made a little giggle at the feel of the last of his clothing being removed (not that the move was unexpected), but didn’t fight it. He was not body shy, and the tentacles really felt nice everywhere they touched. So, he just relaxed as they ran over him, sometimes reaching down himself to rub his hands over one or another.

Besides, there was something way more pressing to worry about—his host, who had been yanked to sit on the bed with him by appendages that he considered some kind of curse, even though they were obviously a part of him. 

“I don’t think they’re a curse,” he said softly. “I think they’re just part of who you are, Hugs. And if your dad was who I think he was, I think he was just a judgemental asshole who didn’t like anyone who was a little bit different from who he thought they should be. Definitely don’t base your opinions on his.”

He reached out and lightly touched one of the places where a tentacle emerged from Hux’s torso, stroking over the area. “And I don’t think you’re an abomination...and I hope maybe you won’t think I’m only worth being nice to cause you hate your co-worker.”

Hux was having a struggle with these two damned lecherous tentacles who wanted nothing more than to touch Poe inappropriately. Having suffered a lot of physical harm from his father, he wasn’t one to dish it out himself. And sexual abuse fell too close to that. Although, thinking about it (and the two took his distraction to start touching Poe’s thighs), he supposed Poe was used to wookies and the like. Tentacle monsters may not be a shock to him.

He twitched in surprise at the contact. He managed to control the urge to climb onto him, but the two tentacles moved on to touching Poe’s cock and balls, which only made that hunger stronger. 

“I...need to remove...m-myself. I don’t...I don’t know what could happen,” Hux said, struggling. 

Poe twitched at the contact, the touch unlike anything he’d felt before (and his sexual experiences were not unvaried), but the glide of the tentacles over his genitals felt like thousands of tiny fingers stroking along the sensitive skin. “AH!” he cried at the very first contact. “Ahhhhhhhh,” he moaned as they continued. “Oh kriff, that’s amazing,” he groaned at the next brush. “Please. Kriff. Yes!” 

He reached up for Hux and dragged him down (or himself up, he wasn’t really sure) and kissed him. “You’re not going anywhere,” he mumbled against his mouth. “Ah, fuck, that’s so good, Hugs. Get all of yourself over here.” He tried to pull him on top now.

The feeling of Poe’s cock and balls was different when caressed by his tentacles, and he was struggling to keep them at bay as he liked the touch. However, Poe also seemed like he rather...liked...it. 

So he didn’t struggle, though he was still surprised, when Poe pulled him closer and kissed him. After the surprise died down enough for him to do something, he positioned himself on top of Poe and kissed him again, the two tentacles continuing to stroke him while others found other places to touch. 

One went into his hair, one started touching his ears, his nipples, his lower stomach...Hux realized his tentacles were going for Poe’s erogenous zones and he whimpered, pulling back a little, breathing heavily. It felt _good_ for him, and he wanted more, but he couldn’t be sure for Poe. 

“Is this okay? Is this too much?” Hux asked. 

“Oh fuck,” Poe gasped and grabbed hold of Hux with both hands. “Oh fuck! Ohfuckfuckfuck!” His brain refused to function more than that as Hux’s tentacles roamed everywhere on him.

He’d never been lit up like this before, not ever. His body hummed in a million different ways all at once and all of the pleasurable. Each tentacle felt just slightly unique, but every one of them managed to caress a million different places all at once. His whole body was already primed and ready, after thirty seconds of touch.

“Oh fuck me!” he amended and spread his legs wide for Hux in invitation. “Please. Fuck! Need one of those inside me now, Hugs!”

Hux was both alarmed and yet aroused by what his tentacles were feeling and how they were making Poe react. He wanted to listen to him, so he busied his mouth on Poe’s throat, albeit distractedly. 

He shuddered at Poe’s words and the one on Poe’s balls was replaced by another so that it could oblige the request. The tentacle slicked up, dipped the small tip into Poe’s hole to squirt something and then eased itself inside- the liquid squirting being both lube and an aphrodisiac to give the appendage easy passage without the need for the usual prep. 

Hux groaned, feeling overwhelmed in a good way. “Shit, _shit,_ ” he gasped.

In the dim speck of Poe’s brain that still had a coherent thought, he knew his reaction was not only strange, it was completely unprofessional (and dangerous, he was still on a First Order ship). But nothing mattered but the feel of the tentacles all over his body. And now, inside him, as well.

He spread his legs even further and arched his hips to give the probing length more access to him. As it suddenly pushed inside, he felt the pulse of something slick and copious fill him and then ooze around (and out) as the tentacle pushed further inside. But somehow, that only inflamed him more, making him cry out and attempt to thrust into the length and take it even deeper. 

With his one free arm (the other securely wrapped in a tentacle, even as he clutched at Hux’s hair), he flailed about until he found one of the (hundreds, there seemed to be hundreds) squirming appendages. He took hold of the object and hauled it up to his face searching for a moment until he found the tip, which he stuck eagerly into his mouth. Moaning around the wriggling length, he sucked with the vigor of a baby at a teething ring, tongue rubbing up and down the outside.

Hux couldn’t believe how good this felt. He didn’t even know what regular sex was like, having not trusted anyone enough to want to. Tentacles touching various parts of Poe’s body, one slowly thrusting in and out of Poe’s hole which felt phenomenal, sliding deeper inside with each thrust. 

Then Poe took one into his mouth and it felt even better. That tentacle happily explored the cavern of Poe’s mouth before squirting aphrodisiac into the back of his mouth and throat so that it could thrust in deeper and avoid the gag reflex. 

Hux tried to speak, but he couldn’t. 

The first orgasm nearly took the top of Poe’s head off, and he had no idea for a breathless second if he was going to survive it, let alone come out conscious on the other end. His cock, encased in loops of wriggling tentacle, didn’t even soften an inch when he finally finished (possibly a result of the liquid the tentacles were now oozing and spraying all over (and inside) him. Still, when he came down from the peak of that first magnificent high, he tugged at Hux’s hair, wanting to see his face better.

Once he remembered to open his own eyes.

His vision blurred at the edges for a second, before sharpening again. He tugged at the tentacle in his mouth, trusting it to withdraw when he asked. (No matter how many now writhed and wrapped around him, easily controlling his limbs, he still trusted them, and the person they were attached to, not to hurt him.)

“Hugs,” he whispered and then cleared his throat to make his voice work better. “Hugs, are you all right? You’re so quiet.” He petted his hair with the hand still entangled there.

The tentacle that had been enjoying Poe’s mouth carefully disengaged, instead rubbing up against his cheek. They were rather forward, but had a good sense of what Poe wanted. Hux would, too, though he was still trapped somewhat in self-loathing. 

The one inside Poe carefully slipped out, instead lightly stroking underneath his knees while the one around his cock loosened its hold, trying to avoid overstimulation. 

Hux himself had his forehead on Poe’s chest, breathing in and out deeply, each breath shuddering as he failed to keep his emotions in check. Even so, when Poe tugged at his hair, he lifted his head to acknowledge that he’d heard him, though kept his face averted. It could be mistaken for shame, but the shakes denoted a more...emotional...reason. 

“I’m fine, I’m—it’s a lot to process, I’m…” Hux said. “I’m so confused. My father called me a monster, but you…”

Poe hummed his pleasure as the tentacles gentled their touch and said, “I’m sticking with my opinion that your father was an asshole.” He let go of the tentacle at his face, though not without a parting pet, and reached down to try and tilt up Hux’s face. “Is what’s going on alright for you?” he asked.

The tentacles were a part of Hux, sure, but they were a part he’d seemingly always hated. And a lot of their behavior seemed rather instinctual, instead of directed by Hux himself. 

“Cause I’m enjoying myself,” he promised, mouth pulled into an easy smile. “In case it’s not obvious.” He moved his arm to stroke one of the thickest tentacles, which was currently wrapped around his waist. “Really enjoying myself,” he clarified.

Hux nodded in agreement. “He wasn’t a nice man,” he said. He wanted to hide away, not wishing for anyone to see his tears, but the other man didn’t seem fazed. He swallowed and nodded. “I’ve never felt anything like it...not that I can compare to...regular...sex, but it felt...really good.” 

The tentacle around Poe’s waist squeezed him briefly. 

He moved slightly so that his face was above Poe’s. Hux didn’t really understand why he had been ‘nice’ to Poe, not really, other than being reminded of himself after his father had dealt with him. How he’d wished someone had been there for him. Even if that was the kind of sentimental ‘crap’ that his father would have beaten out of him. 

Hux kissed him as two tentacles wiped away the last of his tears. He got lost in the sensation, not caring about anything else, not realizing that his big, weird tentacle cock brushed against Poe’s knee. 

Poe kissed Hux back contentedly, tongue rubbing against his as they traded back and forth between exploring each other’s mouths. He returned to hold the torso of the man, above the tentacles with his free hand, stroking over his spine all the way down to where the first of the long appendages emerged. 

“There’s something rather impressive making itself known against my thighs,” Poe murmured into his mouth. “Would you know anything about that?” 

He released one of his arms from around Hux’s back (the one still not loosely held by a tentacle) and reached between them carefully. Nudging aside a few smaller tentacles with some light murmurs of apology, he found the thick, somewhat shorter tentacle between his legs.

“Oh, what’s this?” he asked and stroked the whole length, finding it definitely even more phallic than the other tentacles. “Oh my, is this for me?”

Hux moaned into Poe’s mouth, hands in his soft hair, not wanting to pull away (though his hold wasn’t harsh). At Poe’s question, he blinked, hazed in pleasure and trying to come up with a coherent thought. Then he felt fingers on his cock and moaned. 

“My c-cock...oh! Oh, p-please, keep-keep touching,” Hux practically begged. He couldn’t fathom fitting it into Poe’s hole; at least, not without some serious prep, but he’d had no intention of trying. He found that he didn’t want to hurt the only person to ever be kind to him. 

“Mmm, this baby means business,” Poe said and shimmied a little to try and get a better angle to stroke and explore. He mapped out the length and girth with his hand, squeezing the head lightly. “Oh wow, you are impressive. If we’re going to get you inside me, I’m going to need some help.”

He shifted some more and hooked his legs over Hux’s hips, between the tentacles, angling to expose himself to all of the lengths, but especially what Hux identified as his cock. His body was ready for the next round, heated to a fever pitch again by the feel and taste and touch of Hux, not to mention the multiple and ongoing exposure to the leaking aphrodisiac. 

“You’ve got all sizes of lovely tentacles,” he told the other man with a smile. “Use them to open me up until I’m ready for that bad boy of a cock you’ve got. You’ve got your own slick, so just use that to ease the way. I trust you, Hugs.” He leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

And then he sought out and found the tentacle from before. “Hello, sweet thing,” he cooed at it. “I kinda abandoned you didn’t I? That wasn’t nice of me.” He kissed the very tip, licked it once playfully and then took it right back into his mouth, sucking again. 

Hux couldn’t help but stare at him in utter shock. He was the General of the army opposed to Poe’s faction…Poe should not be so trusting. Yet here he was, asking for his monster cock that Hux wasn’t entirely sure he could get to fit into him. 

That, more than anything else (including Poe practically begging for his cock), turned him on, and he finally joined his tentacles again in a second round. The tentacle at Poe’s mouth moved out for a moment long enough for Hux to give him another kiss, this one more out of appreciation, before letting the tentacle go back to Poe’s mouth, spraying more aphrodisiac and sliding against his tongue. 

The one around his waist quite happily stayed there, while other tentacles explored Poe’s body. The tentacle that had penetrated him before lubed him up again before darting inside, the stretch from before easing its passage. The one that had rubbed at his cock before thinned out a little, easing in beside the other tentacle. 

Another tentacle replaced that one to rub against his cock, squirting on it before it opened up like a toothless mouth and swallowed Poe’s cock to the base. 

Hux had been kissing his collarbone, but stopped as all of the new sensations hit him. 

Like before, Poe soon found himself overwhelmed with pleasure caused by being stimulated by so many tentacles in so many places at once. His body simply didn’t know what to react to first, bucking into the penetration of his ass in one moment and thrusting up into the hungry engulfment of his cock in the next. And he struggled to find the wherewithal to keep sucking, though he tried his damndest to pleasure that tentacle in return for all he was getting. 

The legs around Hux’s thin waist were an anchor, so he focused a moment on tightening them, seeking out the purple-blue eyes of his overachieving lover. He found them as hazy with delight as his own, which made him relax more into the experience. As long as Hux was enjoying himself, then Poe was doing all right.

He moaned happily around the appendage in his mouth and arched his head to allow it to slide even deeper in his throat. Already versed in this kind of loving, he was nonetheless impressed by the sheer ease with which the tentacle went deeper than any lover before (and he was certain ever, period). 

He thought his ass could take more and gave a supreme effort to push into the two penetrating tentacles to demonstrate he was ready for what came next.

Hux put his mouth around one nipple as a thin tentacle tweaked the other one. It all felt so good and a little overwhelming, but in a good way. The tentacle in Poe’s mouth happily slid further in, pushing in and out. 

He moaned softly, at the sensations and at Poe’s readiness for more, the thinned tentacle that had joined the first inside him slowly inflating as they both experimented with thrusting in and out together and alternatively, eventually settling on the rhythm that brought out Poe’s pleasure more. They secreted more lube as they thrusted, slowly opening Poe up, a third tentacle deflating and sliding inside too. 

“You feel so-so good,” Hux gasped. 

Poe agreed with that. He felt so very, very good. And as the third tentacle penetrated him and opened him up that much more, he just kept up feeling good, especially when the three moving tentacles managed to hit his prostate over and over. He moaned low in his throat and tightened his grip around Hux’s body with his legs. 

His whole body glistened with the secretions from the tentacles, which coated his golden skin, making it practically glow. More leaked out of his mouth and from his hole and through the edges of the seal of tentacle around his cock. With every move of their joined bodies, the liquid oozed and squelched, dripping off of them and on to the mattress.

He wriggled his hips, wanting to try the cock tentacle now. He could feel it, even through the rest of the sensations, pressed against his abdomen, erect and thick and also oozing, though it was a thicker substance than the rest. And Poe wanted to know how that large appendage would feel stuck into his widened hole.

It was like Hux could feel Poe’s pleasure as his own. Perhaps if he had more wits about him, he’d consider opening up his mind, to allow his Force signature to show, but the last thing he needed was for Kylo or Snoke to find out. He could sense Poe’s longing for his cock, though he was admittedly (with what brainpower he had left) worried that he wasn’t stretched enough. The tentacle in Poe’s mouth exited so that Hux could kiss and speak to him. “Are you sure you don’t want more prep?” he asked, though listening to his own instincts as well as Poe’s, he seemed ready. 

Poe groaned softly as the tentacle exited his mouth again, almost chasing after it. His attention was caught by Hux’s soft words, and he blinked up at him. “Hey,” he whispered and then moaned loudly as one of the tentacles shifted inside him. “No. Want your cock, Hux. I’m so—oh fuckfuckfuck—ready. Want you. Don’t make me wait.”

He reached between them to fondle the thick cock tentacle and thumbed over the tip. “Feel how slick you are…” He captured some of the leakage and spread it more over the whole length. “You’ll feel so good in me. So good.” He tugged at the cock toward his ass. “Please.”

Hux groaned at the feeling of Poe’s hand on his cock, at how much he wanted him. He kissed him again, before pulling up and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m going to carefully—” Hux started, but his tentacles were three steps ahead of him. Without josling him too much, Hux slowly got into a sitting position with Poe elevated in front of him, almost sitting in his ‘lap’. 

Poe was basically at the mercy of his tentacles, held up completely. They manoeuvred him so that the tip of Hux’s cock was now at Poe’s entrance, the tentacles inside slowly withdrawing, though holding it open for the moment, squirting more liquid into the hole and onto the cock. 

“Is this okay?” Hux asked. 

Poe gasped as he was lifted up in the air effortlessly by the tentacles, supported mostly by the one around his waist. He flailed a little, before his hands tangled comfortably with smaller tentacles, which wrapped around his arms and made him feel more secure. Two more gripped his legs to help keep them splayed, as the large cock pressed against his hole.

“Holy kriff, Hugs,” Poe gasped, eyes huge as he gazed at his inhuman lover. “This is amazing. I may not survive.” His head lolled back as the tentacle around his cock continued to stimulate him. “What a way to die,” he groaned in pleasure. 

After a moment, he managed to lift his head again and focus on Hux. “Please. Fuck me. Press inside me and really show me how thickly you can fill me up.”

Hux used his hands to steady Poe’s torso and was thankful that Poe seemed to be alright. He wanted to berate the tentacles, but he knew they wouldn’t listen. They had a taste for the handsome man and were determined to wreck him (in the good way). He pressed his lips against Poe’s. “They seem to understand limits, but even so...if it gets too much, we’ll stop. I’m working on instinct,” he said. Hux started lowering him onto his cock, the tentacles slowly withdrawing to make room for the shortest and sturdiest appendage. He moved one hand so that it was under Poe’s thigh, making sure that it was a smooth movement. 

Poe gasped and then gave a little cry as the cock breached his ass, spreading him wider than he’d ever been before. And though there was a twinge of pain that made him wince, as soon as the head popped inside, a surge of pleasure replaced it. He thrashed weakly in the hold of the tentacles but not to get away, just to try and deal with the sensations.

“Hugs. Oh. Oh kriff. You’re so big. Fuck, I can feel you stretching me.” He gripped the tentacles tighter and whined low in his throat. 

His cock pulsed suddenly, emptying into the tentacle that still surrounded it. The surprise orgrasm made Poe kick out and yell again. His eyelids fluttered as he struggled not to lose consciousness, as that huge cock continued to just spread him wide. 

Hux felt Poe’s tight heat around his cock and, between the noises, the feelings and the actions, he nearly pulled Poe off him, thinking it was too much. But he felt the pleasure, too, that Poe felt. Some of his tentacles started caressing Poe’s back, keeping him steady and trying to soothe him. 

And then Poe came, again, which made his tentacles flutter in color, iridescent color. The tentacle engulfing Poe’s cock sucked down every last drop of come. 

Hux put a hand to Poe’s cheek. “Are you okay? Is it too much? Should I remove the one from your cock?” He asked, feeling that if Poe did black out, it wouldn’t be from pain, but just...it was all new and so much. And Poe was human. Hux had noticed that he had a lot of stamina in this form, though by the time he turned back, he was exhausted. 

Poe managed to bring himself back from the edge and focused on Hux with blurry eyes. “Wow,” he said weakly. “You are something, baby.” He took a few deep breaths. “No. Don’t stop. I want to feel you. But maybe…” He gestured to the tentacle still around his cock. “...just for a moment.” 

He had lost his hold in the moments after orgasm and reached out to tangle his hands in tentacles again. “Just...only the big guy right now, okay?” He wriggled and deliberately clenched around the length inside him, which succeeded in making him gasp in shocked pleasure. “Please.”

The tentacles removed themselves from Poe’s more sensitive parts, skittering around him like they were embracing him. The one around his waist didn’t move and the other tentacles that were helping to keep Poe up and to move him up and down on Hux’s length (albeit slowly, at a pace Poe could handle) continued doing so. 

Hux groaned, hands sliding up and down Poe’s back, feeling so very good. “I--oh--you feel so-so good, I can’t...I can’t believe, oh!” Hux gasped, hands reaching down to hold Poe’s ass, careful to make sure he didn’t take too much in. 

Poe groaned along with him and let his head fall back into a waiting tentacle, which braced him even there. He just held on and allowed himself to relax as the tentacles lowered him more and more onto Hux’s cock. When the last inch finally slid home, he felt stuffed full, nearly bulging at the seams. 

“Kriff. Kriff. That’s amazing, Hugs. You’re amazing. Let me kiss you.” He reached out toward his face, needing the appendages to move him close enough. “What can’t you believe? Tell me.”

Hux held Poe, mouthing words before Poe kissed him and he groaned at the feeling, trying so hard not to come from just this. 

“Can’t...believe...it fits...you okay?” Hux groaned, kissing Poe again. 

“Yes,” Poe moaned and shifted a little restlessly, not able to move much in the hold of the tentacles. “Stretched so full of you, Hugs. Feels amazing.” 

He kissed Hux back, grateful for this one thing he could actively do in the moment. “You can move if you want. I want to feel that, Hugs. Want to feel you come inside me. I bet you’re going to drown me in come.”

Hux kissed him, unrushed, two tentacles cupping the back of his head as he did. At Poe’s request, his tentacles started helping him lift Poe up before sliding him down on his big cock, making sure to rub against his prostate. The tentacles had already mapped out Poe’s hole, knowing exactly which angle to thrust in at. 

Poe whined as his poor cock tried valiantly to rejoin the proceedings, spurred on by the constant stimulation of his prostate and the aphrodisiac still running rampant both inside and outside his body. “Oh!” he cried on a particularly deep thrust. “Oh, fuck, Hugs! You’re so big. So big.” He panted and squirmed helplessly in the hold of the tentacles, well and truly pinned by the mass of appendages. Being at the mercy of Hux only intensified his pleasure, since he trusted the other man not to abuse his power. 

“Tell me I feel good to you,” he pleaded, wanting to be giving something back for all he was getting. “Can I be enough for you, Hugs? I’m just a human.”

Hux felt so good, so much pleasure racing through his body, his cock warm and squeezed by Poe’s tight hole. He still had worry in the back of his mind, cautious not to overdo it with Poe as he was only human. The fact that Poe was human and enjoying himself turned him on even more. It was such a shock to him that he would like this. 

The tentacles slowed their movements when Poe wondered whether he could be enough. Hux had two tentacles hold Poe’s head as he kissed him. “You feel _beyond_ good; you’re not just a human, you’re...not many would accept me like this,” Hux breathed. 

Poe made a deep, grateful noise and slung his arms around Hux’s neck to deepen the kiss, tongue surging into Hux’s mouth. He stroked through his non-human, but soft, hair and tried to convey just how accepting he was in this way. 

“Fools,” he assured Hux. “You’re amazing. I feel...kriff, Hugs, I feel impossibly good. I can’t get enough of this...of you.” He settled their foreheads together and closed his eyes as Hux surged up into him again. “You’re going to ruin me for anybody else.”

Hux felt warmed beyond comprehension at the idea that he’d wrecked him for other people. Perhaps he should feel bad, but this was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to him. His tentacles all lightly poked Poe as if giving him little kisses, though they continued giving Poe space afterwards. 

“I don’t want anyone else either,” Hux said quietly, trying to avoid becoming an emotional wreck. 

Poe smiled and said, “You confessed to never being with anybody else, Hugs. I can’t confess the same. You don’t need to close yourself to other options so fast.” He stroked over the tentacles he could reach with tender hands, returning their kisses with affectionate pets. “There must be others of your species out there. We can find them, if you want.”

He groaned at another deep thrust from Hux’s cock tentacle, his own organ pulsing and giving a bit of a twinge. “Maybe not right now.”

“Species? No, this is—this is a curse, placed upon me as a boy,” Hux grunted. He would have been shocked if Poe had been new to this; he was handsome and clearly very good at sex. 

His fingers stroked Poe’s hair, enjoying the softness. He understood, though, that Poe might not want this again or spoke of being ruined in the heat of passion. He would enjoy this regardless of the future. 

“I think I-I think I’m going to c-come. Do-do you...want...too? They can—revitalise…Oh!” Hux barely managed the words. 

Poe wanted to tell him that he was not cursed. Promise him the same, but the urgency of the physical need made that impossible for the moment. He caressed his face and kissed him once more.

“I want to feel you come inside me,” he said. “Go on, Hugs. Take what you want. I want that, too.”

Hux moaned at the urgency in Poe’s voice, the want and the need. He squeezed Poe’s ass as he thrusted a few more times and came within him, warm and gushing. Hux’s mouth was on Poe’s collarbone as he came, too gone for words now, but his tentacles all cradled Poe, made sure he did not fall or slip. 

Before Hux was halfway done orgasming, Poe felt all kinds of fluid streaming out from the tiny opening around the ring between his hole and Hux’s tentacle cock. He gasped at the sheer copiousness of the release, beyond what even he’d imagined. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so hot,” he groaned and just rode out the waves, grateful again for the support of the appendages. “Look how virile you are, baby. Fucking stud.”

Hux wrapped his arms around Poe more as he came, his warm back an anchor as he did. There was so much of it, and he tried to kiss his throat, but was too hazed in pleasure to multitask. 

“ _Kriff_ , look what you did, _you’re_ the hot one,” he gasped. 

And as he came, his tentacles, hair and the grey scales shifted color again, picking up a new sort of iridescence. 

Poe couldn’t miss the blaze of beautiful color on the tentacles, even as he continued to just be filled with Hux’s release. He reached out and stroked as many as he could reach with fingers that trembled from his own sensations. “So beautiful,” he murmured, eyes fluttering with weariness now, body nearing its limit for the time.   
  
And still, the huge cock in him kept pulsing, making his ass throb with each pump.

Hux encouraged him to lean against him, concerned that it was too much for him, while the tentacle that had loved on Poe’s mouth earlier tapped at Poe’s lips. “It wants to offer something to help you, I think,” Hux murmured. “Is this okay? Do you want me to withdraw?” 

Poe obligingly opened his mouth, still trusting Hux and his various appendages. He had no idea what might be given him to help, but even in his nearly delirious with pleasure and exhaustion state, he wanted to find out. He even managed to suck a little at the end, trying to indicate his affection for the tentacle. 

As for stopping...well, he did want to see this to the end, so he shook his head and tried to smile (around tentacle) for Hux.

The tentacle squirted the back of his throat so it could move in a bit further comfortably before shooting different liquid down his throat. It was light and filled with nutrients, water for hydration and other such beneficial things. It left his mouth afterwards. 

Hux kissed him softly, thankfully feeling the end approaching until finally he was finished pumping seed into Poe. He carefully lifted him off of his dick, which didn’t flop like a human dick, but still retained its hard-looking shape and held him while a couple of his tentacles held Poe’s cheeks open and another dipped into his hole to squirt something that would help with any aches he might get. 

The tentacles dropped away when done. The thick tentacle that had stuck around Poe’s waist since the moment Poe wanted to do this with him still remained there. 

Hux knew there was going to be quite a mess to clean up but he was more concerned about Poe. “Are you okay? What do you need? Do you want me to clean you then let you sleep?” Hux asked.

Poe swallowed all that the tentacle gave him, amazed by how solicitous Hux was to his needs (and how multi-talented the appendages were). He definitely felt a little more alert after, though only a little. The intensity of the sex and the physical and emotional sensations that accompanied it had wiped him out.

As Hux finally stopped pulsating and carefully pulled out, Poe made a low noise as liquid flooded out of him and gushed everywhere. And he literally yelped (though he was too tired to care) when tentacles re-entered him and squirted even more fluid inside. But the effect of that was to ease the strain and pain from having been stretched so wide (he still felt himself gape a bit), so that relaxed him further. “Thank you,” he murmured.

He allowed himself to sag into the protective hold of the tentacles, as Hux finally finished up and lowered him. He dropped a hand to lightly pet the tentacle still firm around his waist in a careful gesture, grateful for its ongoing support. Being in Hux’s lap, surrounded by the tentacles, though only the one touched him now, made him feel safe and cared for. 

So did Hux’s words. 

He managed a smile for him, though he just wanted to sleep now. “Change bed?” he asked, dimly thinking it must be a wreck and ruin. “Then sleep.” 

Hux held him gently, hoping that he hadn’t overdone it. At Poe’s request, he carefully moved them off the bed and let his tentacles take the wrecked bedding off, put it into the laundry hamper and remake the bed with a new set of sheets. He was thankful that the liquids hadn’t seeped through to the mattress. 

When it was clean, he carefully climbed back into bed, knowing the possessive tentacle wasn’t going to let Poe go anytime soon, so he carefully manoeuvred them so that they were in his bed.

“You were amazing,” Hux murmured into his hair. “Sleep now.” 

Poe made a weak wave with his top arm, as he lay on his side with Hux tucked behind him. “More,” he murmured. “More hugs from Hugs.” He wanted to feel himself tucked and held securely and affectionately by all of the friendly appendages. “Please.” He reached back and found one tentacle, tugging at it gently.

Hux slid his tentacle cock gently between his legs while the other tentacles wrapped themselves around Poe, avoiding his more sensitive areas. A couple of tentacles stroked him, trying to soothe him to sleep. 

He kissed the back of Poe’s neck. 

Poe sighed contentedly and snuggled down deeply into the bed, held by the affectionate tentacles. They stroked him in ways he found relaxing, eyes closing at last for sleep. In a few moments, his breath evened out into deep slumber, dreamless and safe.


End file.
